The present invention generally relates to a ripsaw stabilizing bar and a method for creating a glue-line quality ripsaw cut. In order to maintain an accurate straight line cut through a ripsaw the product, typically lumber, must be held tightly as it passes through the ripsaw. This process can be a challenge due to the fact that as the product is cut, there is a natural relief of the stresses in the product, typically wood, that causes the wood to bend and move or otherwise actuate away or into the saw blade(s). This causes the wood edges to be shaved by the saw blades or to be cut inaccurately. As a result, the cut product exhibits non-flat edges that have to be planed in a wood or other product planer or moulder to make a smooth glue-line cut.
Currently, ripsaw manufacturers either reluctantly tolerate these jagged ripsawed cuts or typically use some sort of sacrificial material in the area of the saw blades to apply downward force to prevent the wood from bending in the area of the saw blades. However, since this material is repeatedly cut by the saw blade(s) of the ripsaw, it inevitably deteriorates and loses functionality as a means to apply force to the wood. The sacrificed material must be periodically replaced, requiring large amounts of down time for the ripsaw.